Sakura and Serena Do Japan
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: Just so you know here is some language. Sakura Avalon and Serena Moon. Two of the most powerful women on Earth and beyond.They ran away but are now back...F!
1. Sakura's Introduction

I don't own anyone (or thing) from either anime or manga or other references to whatever. Just so ya know.

Sakura clung like a limpet to the blond wing nut's waist as she drove the red motorcycle down the freeway at 100 miles per hour. Sakura was also somewhat mollified by the fact that her blond companion was screaming obscenities into a mobile phone while driving one-handed and dodging ONCOMING TRAFFIC!

Sakura Avalon was eighteen and a super model just like her best friend Serena Moon. Sakura had left Readington because of everyone's high expectations of her. All she had really wanted was to be a normal teenager and have fun. The fact still remained that she could never BE a normal teenager because she was the mistress of the Star Cards and a magic user. Serena could sympathise with Sakura because she had all the same problems as her redheaded partner-in-crime did. In fact, they were worse!

You see, Serena wasn't just a magic user, she was the great Sailor Moon and her other titles included; Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Future Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos, Ruler and Defender of the Universe, Queen of the Stars. Needless to say, Serena was NOT HAPPY. All she had ever wanted was to have a loving husband, caring friends, adoring family and all that crap. She didn't want to rule anything except her own life. It had gotten to the stage where she got drunk once or twice a week and went on raving about how fucked up her life was. Occasionally, Sakura joined in on the Drink-And-Rant sessions.

Serena was twenty-one and wanted by men all over the world. Her once sunny and innocent personality had done a complete 180. She was re-known all through New York for her beauty, intelligence, sarcasm and, most of all, her vocabulary. Serena Moon was re-known for her very colourful language. Several languages, in fact.

Serena's once ankle-length hair was now waist-length in a silken sheet and left loose, her skin was slightly tanned and the big cerulean eyes that gleamed wickedly were ringed with long, nearly black, lashes. Her once chubby cheeks were high and sculptured, tilting her eyes slightly, and her lips were a pouting red cupids bow.

Sakura's hair was also waist-length but curly and were like rubies that had been spun into hair with black highlights instead of the usual brown. Surrounded by eyelashes a shade of Bloodwood, her eyes had lightened from emerald green to the colour of the first new leaves in spring, the kind you look up to see sunlight pouring through. Serena had once said that they reminded her of a line in a poem; _Natures first green is gold_.

Her eyes looked huge in her small pointed face and, if she had had pointed ears, she could have been mistaken for a pixie on holiday.

The dynamic duo were on their way from the airport to the penthouse/night club they owned in Domino. The 'conversation' Serena was having was with her now presumably ex-boyfriend. Sakura considered this a good thing since she had every intention of setting her up with someone who could handle her at the first possible chance.

Sakura cringed as she remembered why they were in Domino City to begin with.

Sakura was here to make amends with her Guardians, family and, hopefully, friends. Serena was here because Sailor Pluto had come round and threatened to put bad luck on her if she didn't get her ass into gear and accept the life Destiny had planned for her. Fortunately, Fate came round later and made some kind of deal with the peeved moon princess that had all three of them blind drunk by 8:00pm and out clubbing, to which all three deeply regretted when they woke up next to some guys they didn't know.

So they had packed and set off with the Guardians Sakura had made a while back.

The Moon Guardian was Luna and had, in fact, once been Serena's adviser Luna. Because of her abilities as a moon cat, added to her new abilities as a Guardian were two false forms as well as her Guardian form. Her primary false form was her human form only her eyes were brown and she wore normal clothes. Her second false form was simply her original form as a small black cat.

Her true, or new, form was a large black cheetah with the dark silver markings where the usual black ones would be. She was done up like an Egyptian cat but the earring held a small moonstone. Her wings were black and bird-like with dark silvery feathers here and there.

She was currently squished in between the two girls and forgotten.

The Sun Guardian, Sol, she had made with a little help from Serena. Sakura had made him almost exactly like Yue but for a few little changes. Instead of being past his ankles, his white hair hung just above his shoulders in a straight feathery cloud and his slitted eyes started as golden-yellow around the pupil before darkening to orange, then red. Where Yue's robes had been silver, blue and lavender, Sol's were gold, sunset orange and flame red. His big white wings glowed with an inner radiance like the setting sun. Also, his mannerism was more, say, feral.

He usually went through the day teasing Serena and Luna but he practically hero-worshiped Sakura. At school he had sucked up to the teachers expertly so no one believe it if someone told the teachers he had done something wrong. He also happened to be the school's resident bad boy. His straight A's, a cool exterior and dashing good looks had girls falling all over themselves trying to talk to him. Of course, he couldn't go to school in his true form so Sakura had given him a false form. The only things different in his false form were the wings, the robes, his eyes were dark blue and normal, his hair was black and he didn't glow luminously.

Sol had come ahead to ensure the rooms were liveable and the staff knew they were coming.

And lastly, after much debate, Sakura had recreated Kuronue from a fading wandering soul she had come across in a forest near Osaka. Kuronue was the Guardian of Sakura's Star. Kuronue was something of an anomaly, even to Sakura. He was about seven feet tall, slender and elegant, with very long, inky-black hair pulled back in a high ponytail fed through a witch's hat.

His face was sharp and expression cold, but you could see some sort of light in his eyes. The outfit he wore consisted of an artfully torn vest, pants, a waistcoat, leather armbands and bangles, knee-high leather boots and a gold and silver pentagram pendant embedded with blood-rubies. Kuronue had large wings that made his delicate, slender body seem bigger than it really was.

His false form was around sixteen or so, only around six foot and black hair still up in a high ponytail but noticeably shorter. His luminous violet eyes were a pretty green surrounded by heavy eyeliner, his face was hella-lotta pointier and he'd substituted his witch's hat for an Indian-style headband. When he wasn't in his school uniform, he wore a red vest, white tank top, black jeans and black Nikes.

He was using the name Duke Devilin while in human form. Serena found the name rather amusing. But they all liked him, even though they didn't really know where he came from. He was actually really nice once you get to know him. Kind of like a humanoid cross between Suppi, Kero and Ruby Moon. Though, granted, he _was_ the team's resident sociopath.

Kuronue had been in Domino for some time setting up a power base of sorts, getting the names of all magic users in the area, making connections and alliances with the local Youkai, etc. It was truly surprising how much he'd managed to dig up in such a short time.

And _then_ there was the _vampire _who lived with them. His name was Michael. He'd been changed at around fourteen or so and had a very short temper and a very long rune-sword, a weapon imbedded with runes of power. His black streaked crimson hair hung into his dark-lashed, cat-gold eyes, framing his pale angular face.

He was currently safely in a moving box on his way off the plane and into a van which would deliver him to the penthouse. Had to do with the whole Vampire + Daylight Ash 'n' Dust thing.

Sakura was dragged out of her thoughts by Serena hitting the brakes and pulling a 180 turn into a space in front of the warehouse-turn-club.

Sakura snarled and scrambled off the death-trap Serena called a motorbike.

Not waiting for her companion to catch up, Sakura stalked through the doors of '_Devil May Cry'_, a dark dance club that played loud metal that sounded eerie, unearthly and hauntingly beautiful.

Sakura staked up the line, earning herself a couple of glares and grumbles. When she reached the front, she stopped long enough to give her ID to Sion, the bouncer, for inspection, and walked right in. Even at noon on a school day the place was packed.

The once-warehouse was dark with flashed of blue, purple and grey. Evanescence's "_Haunted_" pounded out a solid beat so loud in was like the dancers were in one massive heartbeat.

Dodging through the swaying crowd, Sakura made it to the stairs to the second floor without any problems, but three steps up, a hand grabbed her wrist. Switching her glare up to Obliterate, she turned her gaze onto the poor unsuspecting suspect.

The person turned out to be a mega-hot guy with tanned skin, big lavender eyes and shoulder-length beach blonde hair. He wanted to dance.

This was a totally whacked out story that came from nowhere so let us know what you think by gasp reveiwing.


	2. Kuro's Lament

_**Disclaimer: I dun own anything except Kaze.**_

By the way, sorry it's late.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

Duke Devlin, 'creator' of Dungeon Dice Monsters, aka Kuronue, Guardian of Sakura's Star and all-round hot Youkai Thief, stalked his way through the busy Domino City back alley market place that had been dubbed by those who knew of it and/or plied their trades there, 'Whore Street', neglecting to take into consideration that it was, in fact, several streets connected by dark alleys where some of the cheaper prostitutes took their clients.

However, sex was not what he was in this part of town for, however delightfully corrupt he found it. He was here because of some rumours that a virgin kitsune, a silver no less, was in the area. Not virgin as in a _virgin_, but in the old European term that meant they were in the community but not of it, standing alone and apart. Any grudges and alliances that they had before declaring themselves virgin were null and void; otherwise they lost the position of virgin.

Right now, Duke was weaving his way through the scantily clad throng following the very distinct but always faint scent of a silver fox which, by some defence mechanism, was made to be almost unnoticeable unless one knew what to actually smell for. Duke knew what he was following because of his long partner- and friendship with the silver kitsune Youko Kurama as Kuronue.

Despite the brief but heart-wrenching sorrow that always came when he thought of the now dead thief, Duke strode on, ignoring the propositions he always got when he entered this part of town. Dodging a drunk who tried to pull him into a kiss, Duke jogged the last few meters to the dinky run-down apartment building the scent led into were he paused, considering his choices.

He could; a) enter a building were a mirage of demons varying in strength and species were gathering, b) he could wait out here for the fox to come out with the horny drunks trying to grope him or c) he could forget this here mission and go looking for either Joey Wheeler or Tristan Taylor and bug the hell out of them via the 'Serenity Excuse'.

If he went in, he would have to change form to Kuronue and risk being recognised, thus ruining his chances of being thought of as dead, but he would be able to pull weight and get the mission over with quicker. If he stayed out here, he risked being molested and attracting the attention of some passing demon with the pretty little body of his. He knew, it'd happened before. The last reason was made null and void as he'd told his Mistress that he'd do it tonight over the phone and both Joey and Tristan were out of town for some Duel Monsters tournament.

Duke sighed, opened the door and walked into the building.

As he suspected, the hallway was empty. Filthy but empty. Duke gathered the power that triggered the transformation out of his false form and, in a flash of pink and yellow light, shifted form to the thief Kuronue. The chimera smirked, strode down the hall to the basement door at the end and entered, shuddering slightly at the anti-human wards.

He put a slight sway in his hips as he left the stairs and entered the spacious but crowded youkai bar. He glanced around the room from the bottom step in a quick scan in the hopes that he'd get lucky on the first time round.

No such luck.

On his second round of the room, and having found out that nearly everyone in the room wanted to get the silver on their ship, Kuronue noticed a common red kitsune sitting in the north side corner, nursing a glass of yarahbar and smirking as he watched the youkai become increasingly irritated by the silver's failure to appear.

Suspicious and mildly amused by this cliché trick, Kuronue moved closer to the red kitsune and sniffed the air, well aware that there was no way in hell he'd be able to see through a kitsune's glamourie. The scent confirmed it and he moved towards the disguised silver kitsune purposefully.

The kitsune looked startled for a moment when he realized that the tall chimera was walking straight towards him, but it passed as the implications of the situation occurred to him. The kitsune grinned, sat back and stretched, yawning, as Kuronue pulled out the chair with the wall behind it and sat down.

Kuronue smirked back, pleased when unease flickered for a second in those false green eyes. "You should really do something about that scent."

The kitsune grimaced slightly, but tried to salvage the situation. "I don't know what you mean."

Kuronue, who had been scanning the room, turned his violet gaze back to the kitsune and glared, allowing a bit of his youki to travel into it, causing the kitsune to shiver. "Don't bother trying to pussy-foot your way around the subject. I know what you are, you know what I am." He paused a moment, considering, before he amended "Mostly." The false rusty fox ears flicked forward in interest, but he didn't interrupt. "I have a job proposition for you. You don't have to agree, and I won't let everyone know who you are if you don't. As a guardian, I can't guarantee any jobs you may be asked to do if you do take it, but I can guarantee that your time spent with us will be interesting. You will get power, money, experience, and possibly sex if you agree. If you don't, I'm out of here. You have to decide now, because I have other things I want to do tonight."

The kitsune looked insulted, but not enough to lose interest. "Any idea what will be expected of me, if I choose to accept?"

Kuronue blinked and flexed his cramping wings slightly. "Could be anything from running errands to household chores to theft to fighting to waging war on the ants massing in the closet. Last week, the Lady had me doing eight loads of laundry. You get food and board out of it, but you have to contribute to the chore schedule."

The kitsune flicked his ears a few times, his tail twitching and his eyes unfocusing as he considered it. He refocused and grinned cheerfully. "When do I move in?"

"How long would it take you to get your things?"

In answer, the kitsune lifted and dumped a canvas pack on table.

Kuronue stood and stretched. "Let's go then. They should be at the club by now."

The chimera glided across the room, the kitsune padding close behind. Just before they reached the stairs, a red-head of indeterminable race bumped into him.

Kuronue whipped around and snarled. "Watch it!"

The red head focused on the chimera's face with his green eyes, and paled.

Kuronue, however, didn't notice, and moved on, hoping to dump the kitsune off on one of the others as soon as possible.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Kaze."

* * *

Pleez review.


	3. Day Two

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to someone else. Kapesh?_**

Kinda short and late, but here it is anyway.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly, her head still groggy from the alcohol she had consumed the night before wandering off with the guy, Malik, and his friend, Bakura, to indulge in drunken sex.

Something had woken her up, but since she was susceptible to hangovers, it took her a few moments to recognise the sound of 'Miss Murder' coming from her jacket pocket...which seemed to be hanging from the ceiling fan. The hell was Luna calling her so early for?

The cherry blossom forced herself to wake up enough to think marginally clearly and sat up, dislodging the pale arm laying across her stomach. This led to the redhead wondering just how she was going to get to the jacket without stepping on the guys on either side of her or falling flat on her face.

She was still sitting there, chest exposed to the morning air and dishevelled blood-coloured curls cascading around her pale form, gazing sleepily up at her flashing, ringing and vibrating jacket pocket when there was a quiet knock on the bedroom door. The door began to open.

Thinking as quickly as she could in her half-drunk state, Sakura fell into the age-old practice of playing dead. She lay back down and curled over Bakura's chest.

There was a sharp breath and the door was closed hurriedly.

The chest underneath her shook slightly and green eyes looked up to meet smirking red ones.

"You were awake all along." She accused him.

"So?" Hands moved down to grab her arse.

The Card Mistress giggled.

* * *

It was one when Sakura finally stumbled into the penthouse, tussled and lethargic with afterglow.

The first sight that met her were three glaring guardians and a silver kitsune trying to make himself as small as possible but not wiping the smirk off his face.

Luna stood. "And where have you been?"

Sakura smiled goofily. "Indulging in drunken sex with two hot guys."

Luna stared. Kuronue's lips twitched. Sol leered. The silver fox settled down and was watching with the morbid fascination usually reserved for soapies.

A frown pulled a pretty face. "What?"

"That's the kind of behaviour usually expected from Serena." The males nodded their agreement.

Just then, Serena stumbled into the penthouse, tussled and lethargic with afterglow.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"The hell have you been?" Sol asked.

Serena smiled goofily. "Indulging in mind-blowing sex with a fire demon."

* * *

The fox was…Kaze? At any rate, Sakura was left to interview him and find him a job. Kuro was back at his shop as Duke Devilin, Sol was off to deal with Spirit World treaties, Luna was acting like a good manager downstairs and Serena was sleeping off a night of nigh physically impossible positions.

As far as she could tell, Kaze was just like every other kitsune bachelor male; amorous to the point of obsession, mischievous, intelligent and a rampant flirt.

She sent him to Readington to check out the magical community and her friends and family.

Then she went to bed to sleep off the hangover and sore muscles.


End file.
